


Garden

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: A tea party in a garden quickly escalates.





	Garden

The weather is pleasant in Eterna City, warm and sunny, and Erika is visiting Gardenia. The two of them sit in a private garden together, sharing tea while several of their grass type Pokemon sunbathe around them, enjoying the very nice day. While they chat idly, the discussion of how difficult it is to get away from their gyms comes up.

“I’d like to be able to visit you more,” says Erika with a sigh, “but it’s just so difficult.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Gardenia replies, also sighing. “I’m lucky I wasn’t too busy for this today.”

Erika sips at her tea, noticing that her cup is empty yet again. She’s been drinking tea at a much faster rate than she usually does; it’s refreshing and yet, no matter how much she has, she still feels thirsty. Fortunately for her, there’s plenty and Gardenia doesn’t mind her taking more.

Except, little does she know, it’s because of Gardenia that she’s so thirsty in the first place. Gardenia doesn’t have the purest of intentions for their day together, and instead has plans to try and take things further with Erika. Those plans involve spiking her drink with someone to both keep her drinking and to make her grow steadily more desperate.

She is starting to feel that part of the effects as well, but even though she can feel her bladder filling, Erika is still so thirsty that she can’t bring herself to stop drinking tea. She also can’t bring herself to her excuse herself just yet, despite the fact that she probably would have gone to relieve herself by now, if she were alone. Her poise helps her keep her composure and the loose fit of her kimono helps to disguise the growing need, but Gardenia knows that she must be feeling it by now, and can’t wait to see her finally lose her composure.

Time passes as the two continue to converse, though Erika’s contributions become more and more limited as she continues to try to conceal her need. It grows harder to keep it to herself as her bladder fills and fills, swollen and tight from all the liquid she’s consumed, until finally, she knows that she shouldn’t wait for much longer. She can hardly sit still as it is, and it’d be silly of her to keep holding it when she really has no reason to.

Standing up, she says, “I’ll be right back.”

A grin spreads across Gardenia’s face as her scheming begins to pay off. With a snap of her fingers, a Tangela responds, rising from its sunbathing to obey its master’s commands. A pair of vines quickly wrap around Erika’s ankles, nearly tripping her as it surprises her, and the only thing that keeps her from falling is another set of vines that grab her around the upper arms, pulling her back onto her feet and steadying her.

She struggles as the vines find their way along her hips and wrists, and Gardenia comes to stand in front of her. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Erika demands, not sure what to think of Gardenia’s strange behavior.

“I knew you were far too prudish to pick up on my more subtle hints, but I had no idea it would be so easy to ensnare my fellow Grass type trainer,” she says, before leaning forward to capture Erika’s lips in a hungry kiss. Erika, despite her typical cool behavior, is very eager as she returns the kiss, moaning into Gardenia’s open mouth and tilting her face in closer. It is over all too soon, but as soon as Gardenia has pulled back, her face goes stony once more.

“See?” asks Gardenia. “I knew you would like that.”

“Wh- I did not!” Erika protests, denying it even though it’s obvious. “Why would you even do something like that?”

“You really need to loosen up,” replies Gardenia with a laugh, before commanding the Pokemon in the garden to use Sweet Scent, relaxing Erika until the vines are the only thing holding her up.

Gardenia then opens the top of her kimono, revealing Erika’s modest breasts, not covered by a bra. “They’re beautiful,” she compliments, before leaning down to take a nipple between her lips, cupping the other breast in her hand.

She sucks lightly, and Erika gives a half-hearted cry of, “N-no, that’s...wrong!”

Gardenia reaches a hand under kimono, running a finger along her slit, which comes back completely soaked in the other girl’s juices. “I think the lady doth protest too much. Your flower is absolutely dripping with nectar right now.” She falls silent when she switches breasts, giving the other nipple ample attention with her mouth. Erika squirms and tries to keep it up, but her protests fade more and more as she grows weaker to Gardenia’s touch.

By the time Gardenia is done with her, she nearly makes a noise of protest at the loss of contact, but she doesn’t, still trying to hold onto what’s left of her dignity after all this time. Gardenia proclaims, “I’m going to do a strip tease for you now!” as she slowly pulls off her shirt

“I don’t want to watch that!” Erika protests, but she isn’t able to turn away as her friend undresses for her, her cheeks going as red as a rose as she stares. While Gardenia peels her own clothes off, the Tangela begins shifting Erika’s position, holding her up suddenly in a spread eagle position, and Erika lets out a shriek as her panties are exposed. “Don’t look!”

However, that shriek is not nearly as loud as the one she lets out when the vines shred her panties away and begin prodding at her entrance.

Gardenia retrieves a grass green dildo from a hiding place and says, “Candice told me about all the fun she and Maylene have with this toy.” As she says this, she attaches it to herself, letting it hook up as she approaches Erika. The vine moves away to make room for her, and she replaces it, using the toy to prod against Erika.

“Don’t stick it in!” Erika screams, and Gardenia can sense genuine fear in her words.

“Don’t worry,” Gardenia murmurs, wanting to reassure her. “I’ll make sure that you’re good and ready before I do anything like that. She drops down to her knees, saying, “I want to lap up all of your delicious nectar first.”

She trails her tongue along Erika’s folds, enjoying the taste of the bound girl’s juices. Erika struggles a bit, saying, “No, no, this is so wrong…so dirty...” but her body tells a different story. The way she moans and squirms as Gardenia eats her out tells the truth about her pleasure, and no matter how she may resist, they both know by now that she isn’t a very good liar anymore.

Gardenia’s tongue is skilled, leaving Erika feeling things she’s never felt before, things she never thought possible, and she has no way to describe the building pressure inside of her, but she knows that she likes it, no matter how agonizing it may be, no matter how it may leave her needing something more, something that she keeps reaching for. When she does finally come, it’s the first real orgasm she’s ever had, at least in the waking world- and she would never admit to the sorts of dreams she’s had, or the sorts of feelings those dreams have left her with- and the feeling is so intense she’s soon left breathless, crying out soundlessly and gasping for air as her whole body seems to pulse.

While she’s trying to cope with this pleasure and process every sensation, Gardenia decides to take advantage of the perfect timing and straightens back up, pressing the tip of the toy to Erika’s pussy and pushing in without any further hesitation.

The pain of losing her virginity it lost in the waves of afterglow, making it much easier for Gardenia to fuck her for the first time. “I am surprised that you’re a virgin,” she murmurs, “even with how much of a prude you are, and your disdain for men.” With that in mind, she tries to be gentle with her, though the pleasure of fucking her washes over Gardenia and she picks up the pace, thrusting more and more quickly as it overtakes her.

It isn’t long before she’s got a very fast rhythm going. She’s wanted this so badly, for so long, that now that she finally has it, it’s hard to maintain her self-control.

Fortunately, Erika seems to be taking it well, adjusting to the toy inside of her quickly, and she can’t hide her enjoyment from her friend, who leans forward so that they are chest to chest, rubbing their breasts together and creating friction between their nipples while she fucks her, pressing her lips to hers. Erika moans softly into the kiss, still looking embarrassed every time she does anything to let onto just how much she truly wants this, how much she’s needed this all along.

But then, a sharp twinge from her bladder reminds her exactly how this began in the first place, and she knows that she must have been very far gone to have been able to ignore the need for this long. However, she can’t ignore it anymore, and her desperation has reached a point that has to make itself known. This brings her back to herself, and she is glad to have a reason to convince herself to tell Gardenia to stop, because she still doesn’t want to admit that she wants it.

“Please,” she gasps out, pulling out of the kiss, “please stop...let me go…”

“Let you go where?” Gardenia murmurs, already having  a good idea what’s going on. After all, she’s the one who got Erika into this situation in the first place, and she hasn’t forgotten the very beginning of this little game, or the outcome that she’s been hoping for all along.

“Just...stop,” Erika says, still reluctant to admit what the problem is, even though it should be obvious by now, and she knows it.

“Just tell me why I should, then,” she teases, not allowing her friend to be proud anymore. They’re much too far gone for that, and she wants to hear her really come out and admit it, she wants to hear it in her voice that she needs it.

“I-it’s nothing,” she tries to lie, but her face goes red and she squeaks, struggling so much to hold back. She can’t beg for mercy and try to keep her secrets, and she knows it, so finally, blushing furiously she says, “Please, I-I really need to pee...that’s why I got up in the first place, so please…”

Gardenia grins as Erika finally gives up on her pride, but she does not let up on fucking her in the slightest, and is met with a moan as she begins thrusting a bit faster. “Don’t worry about it,” she says gently. “Just let go whenever you want.”

“What? B-but, no, I can’t...I can’t!”

“Of course you can,” she replies, with a soothing smile. “I’ve squatted in this garden so many times to water the flowers. I promise it’s okay.”

Revolted, Erika cries, “No, I would never! Th-that’s dirty, that’s wrong! I could never do something like that!”

Since she can’t convince Erika to let go like that, Gardenia knows that she has no choice but to keep things up as they are. So she fucks her harder and faster, focusing on Erika’s pleasure above all else- though her own pleasure follows along without any problem. Even with her bladder protesting, and even with her own attempts to resist things, Erika can’t help but lose herself to Gardenia’s treatment, and she cries out again and again, growing closer and closer with every second.

This time, she recognizes the sensation of something building, and knows what’s coming if it comes to fruition. As much as she still doesn’t want to admit that she enjoys this, she knows that she does, and that she really enjoyed her climax before, and there is a part of her, far bigger than she would ever admit, that really, really wants to feel that wonderful sensation again, and it’s impossible for her to completely fight against that. Gardenia seems to really know what she’s doing, and will do whatever it takes to leave Erika trembling and pathetic and pleasured, as mercilessly as possible.

She is close to her own orgasm as well, and knows that she’s made herself wait for too long. She wants to get Erika there as soon as possible so that she can join her, and she’s glad that Candice wasn’t kidding about just how good this toy felt for both parties. The pleasure she feels being inside of Erika is greater than anything she could have imagined with something like that, and her friend is so deliciously tight around her that it’s been hard not to give into her own pleasure all along.

Now that she knows Erika is just on the edge, she pushes on, unable to hold back and desperate to see Erika lose control of herself again. She wants to see her in the throes of her orgasm, giving into all her desires, and she wants to see that again and again, and she knows that this is only the beginning of their time together. Erika may have tried to uphold her pride up until now, but it won’t be long before she has to admit how much she enjoys it, and once she’s hooked on it, she’s going to have to come back for more, and Gardenia will be more than willing to give her that.

For now, all she can do is hold back on her own pleasure to keep giving it to Erika, determined to make her come and wet herself and discover just how much she loves doing both of those things. It’s written all across her face that she’s almost there, that she hardly has any time left, and Gardenia presses their chests together again, adding whatever additional stimulation she can to make sure that she’s helping Erika get off.

Finally, after what feels like a terrible battle for Erika, she loses, reaching her breaking point with a cry that is somewhere between distress and absolute pleasure. This orgasm is much more intense than the last, and Gardenia, overwhelmed by the feeling of Erika’s orgasm, joins her, the two of them crying out in unison. At that point, Erika’s bladder gives in, warm pee gushing out of her, and Gardenia, having drank her fair share of the tea, decides to empty her bladder as well.

Her pee flows through the toy and into Erika, who is too far gone to even really notice the additional liquid, both filling her and running out of her with her own.

It takes them both quite a bit of time to catch their breath, but Gardenia is the first to recover, and instructs Tangela to gently set Erika down and release her, murmuring, “I love you,” as she pulls out of her.

“I love you too,” Erika admits, finally giving into her feelings and letting her pride fall by the wayside. “I..I love everything we did, I really...I love you, Gardenia.”

“So, then, would you like to do more?”

Erika only hesitates for a moment before she says, “Yes.”

“Would you like a turn with the toy so you can fuck me instead?”

The idea seems so foreign to Erika, but she nods, deciding to give it a try. Gardenia helps her get it on and even gives it a few strokes to show how the artificial nerves work, and Erika moans at the strange touch. However, she isn’t sure what to do from here, so Gardenia has her spread her kimono on the ground and has Erika lay down on it, so that she can straddle her and sink down onto the toy.

She rides her like this, and Erika can barely contain herself as she is overwhelmed with entirely new sensations, and she knows that today will certainly be a day to remember. Gardenia rocks her hips on top of her, and, when Erika finally adjusts to the newness of this, she thrusts up from time to time, trying to match Gardenia’s rhythm. Of course, she can’t quite keep up yet, but Gardenia has enough energy for the both of them, and it isn’t long before both of them have grown close yet again.

By now, Erika is more than familiar with the feeling of her building orgasm, and she craves it more than she can hope to express, which leaves her thrusting more and more often.

Once she’s lost herself in the moment, she gets the hang of this rather quickly, despite her lack of experience, and Gardenia looks forward to how things are going to be once the two of them have more time to practice this together. Even with the difficulties they have finding time to see each other, she’s sure that they will make the most of every opportunity.

However, due to her inexperience, there is only so much of this that Erika can handle, and she isn’t able to fight off her orgasm to try to drag this out any longer. Her voice breaks as she cries out, and her orgasm is prolonged as Gardenia reaches hers, and she feels each pulse and spasm of her lover.

After this round, the two of them take a bit to recover, holding each other and trying to catch their breath, before Gardenia helps Erika remove the toy. The two of them then curl up together on the soft grass, deciding to take a nap and join their Pokemon in sunbathing. After such an eventful day, they’re both left tired, though Gardenia knows that Erika is going to have a lot she’ll want to talk about once she wakes back up.


End file.
